Numerous types of agricultural applicators are available today. These can include a pull-type unit or a self-propelled unit. A certain known agricultural applicator is also referred to a “floater.” The floater is a large vehicle that uses large, oversized floatation tires to carry the vehicle across firm to muddy agricultural environments. One particular floatation chassis assembly includes a pair of rear floatation tires and a front floatation tire. The chassis assembly is configured to support one or more bulk storage tanks or bins of product for application in an agricultural environment usually before planting in the spring or after harvest in the fall. The types of agricultural products e.g., fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, nutrients, etc. can vary. The floater can also be utilized to tow various agricultural implements. The oversize-tired agricultural applicators are generally desired for their ability to maneuver heavy, loads over extremely rough and difficult agricultural terrain with little soil compaction.
However, these floater-type agricultural applicators have drawbacks. Typical three-wheeled agricultural applicators include hood assemblies that are heavy and cumbersome for one operator to maneuver. Certain known hood assemblies are provided with lift mechanisms to assist opening the hood assembly. However, known hood assemblies do not lift the hood high enough to provide adequate access to service the drive unit. Furthermore, known hood assemblies do not rotate or tilt the hood far enough forward to clear the cab or the oversized floatation tires used on the floater-type agricultural applicators.
Thus, there is a need for a hood assembly for an agricultural applicator (e.g., floater) that provides enhanced ease for an operator to maneuver the hood assembly to access the drive unit. There is also a need for a hood assembly with a lift mechanism that is stable and that provides adequate lift assistance to allow a single operator to raise the hood. There is yet a further need for a lift mechanism that lifts the hood high enough and forward enough to clear the cab, the fork assembly and the oversized floatation tires associated with the three-wheeled floater.